Forum:2004-05-14. The "Hey Arnold!" Dialogue Only Thread, by RabeGwynn
RabeGwynn, 14/05/2004 4:14 PM : I wonder if we could try this idea out. What if there were an entire thread with just lines from "Hey Arnold!" that could be fashioned into a semi-coherant conversation? Crazy, but I think it's worth a try. At the very least, it could regress into simply a thread that contains our favorite "Hey Arnold!" quotes. I'll start out with the one that was easily my favorite from "April Fools Day." :Arnold: "Don't worry, my poor, blind friend. You're in good hands." : : ---- Eve4000, 14/05/2004 9:00 PM :"What in the name of crimidy r u talking about?" :Helga : ---- BSilb1, 14/05/2004 11:35 PM :Ah, when Arnold said that, he looked like he was very interested in her - his eyelids dropped half way, as if he was flirting. Someone else thought he looked like he was ready to attack her. : ---- helgarox, 28/05/2004 2:45 AM :I'm POOR? : ---- BSilb1, 28/05/2004 9:37 AM :Get ahold if yourself, Rhonda!!!!! : ---- Hurricos, 15/08/2006 2:59 PM :*yells at man who mistaken her for a boy* "I'm a GIRL!" -Helga :I LOL so hard at that one when I first saw that episode! What I didn't like was when she tweezed her eyebrow and dressed up in an outfit that made her look like a 50 year old $10 whore. >_< I need a new pair of eyes.... : ---- Greenorbs2, 16/08/2006 1:35 PM :"Keep your shirt on, Helga...for all our sakes." - Harold from "24 Hours To Live" :Hope to talk with you soon, RabeGwynn. : ---- Hurricos, 21/08/2006 10:14 PM :Helga Pataki: "All I wanted was the hat, that's all.......and world domination, but right now just the hat. Is that too much to ask?" "Arnold's Hat" :^ I'd like to see her meet Stewie Griffin. Lol, I'm telling you they are too much alike! :Think about it: They both want world domination, Stewie wants to kill his mother but really dosen't at the same time and I think thats how Helga feels about Olga sometimes too except that she dosen't actually attempt to kill her. ( Unless the episode where she sabotaged the horse carriage Olga and Lila where in is counted as attempted murder,lol.) : ---- Cool, 04/09/2006 9:52 AM :From the episode I just saw on YTV (not exactly as said): :Arnold: So what should I do? :Grandpa: Mmmm *rubs hand on chin* Here's what you do. Take this mop...and the mop the floor...see ya! :Good times. ---- unluckystunt, 04/09/2006 2:01 PM :I just watched Arnold Saves Sid the other day and that "mop the floor" line cracked me up. Here's another funny quote: "All my life I've wanted a pet you guys! Someone I could call my own. But my dog ran away, I was allergic to my cat, and my rabbit gaves me nightmares." : ---- mxnhpfreak, 05/09/2006 10:16 AM :Hello! I have a lot of favourite quotes... but... I guess I'll start with this one: Helga: "There is no way I'm gonna go back in there, tell them the truth, and wind up washing dishes." (a second later...) "I can't believe I told them the truth, and I wound up washing dishes." From dinner for four... lol! I just love the "Gilligan Cut" gag (that's what wikipedia calls it...) : ---- Pinkpataki, 22/09/2006 9:09 PM :I found "Memorables Quotes" of Hey Arnold in IMD :Big Bob, bowing theatrically Helga: "All hail the Beeper King!" :---- :believes he has died Grandpa: Well, that's it. I must be in heaven. Oh, no! Oskar's here! This must be the other place! :---- :Harold Berman: Wow, you really are crazy. Wanna join our club? :---- :Sid: Ahh! It's Wheezin' Ed and... some other guy! :---- :Helga: I am too a girl. I'm pretty. I'm feminine. I'm delicate. bumps into someone Man: Oh, excuse me young man. Helga: I'm a girl! :---- :Nick Vermicelli: This time I'll be a 50% partner. 'Big' Bob Pataki: 20. Nick Vermicelli: 40. 'Big' Bob Pataki: 20. Nick Vermicelli: 30. 'Big' Bob Pataki: 20. Nick Vermicelli: Deal. :---- :Arnold: You set a beautiful table, my fair senorita. Miss Felter: Muchas gracias. Arnold: Aw, enchilada. :---- :Miriam Pataki: I have to go work. Somewhere. :---- :gets hit with a baseball Harold Berman: Easy squeezy lemon peasy. :---- :Grandpa: Sounds like young Arnold's got another one of his complex labyrinthine conundrums of a boyhood problem. :---- :steps up to bat Arnold: Wind's in the east. I should probably shoot for the gap between second and third. Gerald: Just try not to get hit, okay? Arnold: Yeah, good strategy. :---- :Helga: Come on, come on. Harold: Alright already. Keep your shirt on, Helga, for all our sakes. :---- :Arnold: Hey Grandpa, I've got a problem. Grandpa: Shoot it at me, short man. Arnold: Well, see, there's this big jerk at school, he says he's gonna... Grandpa: - says he's gonna beat you up, eh? Arnold: Well, yeah. Grandpa: Gonna give you 24 hours to dangle, eh? Arnold: That's right! Grandpa: Big guy, huh? Slow, but with lots of power. Squash you like a bug, eh? Arnold: Yeah, yeah! What should I do? Grandpa: I have no idea. Arnold: I've got to think of something, Grandpa. Grandpa: Well, you could skip town. But then you'd have to live the rest of your life in fear, always looking over your shoulder, waiting for... that day. You try reasoning with him? Oh, a moron, eh? Well Arnold, I wish I knew what to tell you. In eighty years I think I've only learned one thing for sure. Arnold: What's that? Grandpa: Never eat raspberries. holds his stomach Grandpa: Gotta go! runs to the bathroom :---- :DJ Nocturnal Ned: It's 7:00 on KILL. This one goes out to Arnold, who's going to die in 2 hours, 6 minutes, and 47 seconds, from Helga who hates you. :---- :kids are thinking of ideas for something to do Curly: I say we paint ourselves with tiger stripes, and go free all the animals in the zoo! Helga: sarcastically Fine, Curly. We'll meet you there in an hour. Curly: away cackling Helga: Poor twisted little freak. :---- :Gerald: Wanna go throw rocks at Helga throwing rocks at a dumpster? Arnold: Sure. :---- :The Jolly Olly Man: Haven't you ever heard of supply and demand? Helga: Well, I demand that you supply me with some ice cream, before I knock your teeth out! :---- :Grandma: I've got a husband, a grandson, and a boarding house full of people to be responsible for. Arnold: himself This heat's so crazy it's got Grandma acting normal. :---- :Arnold: It's not insurmountable. Gerald: Insurmountable? Man, you read too much. :---- :Mr. Hyunh: How big was this punk? Arnold: Big. Mr. Hyunh: Big punk? Grandpa: Oh, shimmer down you hot-headed loony! :---- :Grandma: Be as the frog in the pond, Arnold. :---- :Mugger: Give me your purse, Granny! Grandma: He can have it. It's just a purse, you know. :---- :Arnold: Brainy? What are you doing here? Brainy: Um. wheeze Brainy: Something. :---- :Grandpa: Everything in nature is beautiful. Unless it's ugly. :---- :Arnold: What's scat? Grandpa: You know, scat. Droppings. Like what you're standing in. :---- :Big Bob Pataki: Remember, we'll beat any advertised price. Unless it's lower. :---- :residents are moaning about the furnace breaking Grandpa: You call this cold? You should have been here in the winter of 49! Mr Hyunh: I don't care, I was in Vietnam in 1949... plus I was not born yet! :---- :Grandpa Phil gave him advice Arnold: Thanks, Grandpa. Grandpa Phil: Sure, Arnold, anytime... Except next Wednesday at 3:30. I'm having a wart removed then. :---- :Helga: Move it, football head! :---- :a hike through the woods Big Bob Pataki: Ugh! It's getting kind of cold. I think I should turn down this air breeze a little... knob and it explodes, sending Bob into a tree Phoebe: Are you okay, Mr. Pataki? Big Bob Pataki: AM I okay! LOOK AT ME! The food's gone! The air breeze doesn't work! ANd to top it all off- WE'RE LOST! Helga: Lost? I thought you knew where we were! Big Bob Pataki: I've been lost ever since I saw those signs in Spanish. :---- :the pathfinder breaks Big Bob Pataki: Cheap piece of junk. I'll sell thousands. :---- :Lawyer: over Dino Spamoni's will My house and money will all go to my most recent ex-wife Candy. Candy: YESSSSS! Charlie: can we go home now? Candy: IN A MINUTE! :---- :they are about go into the Tunnel of Love Harold: I don't want to go into the Tunnel of Love with you Rhonda! Rhonda: Oh I know you like me Harold! she grabs him in the ride and as they head off into the Tunnel of Love Harold: NO I DON'T! HELP! HELP! :---- :Harold and Rhonda are assigned to partner up taking care of an "egg baby" Harold: Oh, come on, Rhonda, I know you like me! Rhonda: nervously What makes you think that? Harold: Remember that time at the Cheese Festival - Rhonda: a hand over Harold's mouth I thought I told you never to mention that night again. :---- :Arnold & Eugene Horowitz are going in a Roller Coaster Sid: He's a goner... Gerald: He's a brave boy... Harold: He's a saint he gave me his tokens... :---- :Dino Spumoni's Will Executor: And I leave my extensive collection of paintings to be equally divided among my five ex-wives-except Bunny, who gets jack-squat. Bunny: Aw, nuts! Take me home, Chooch! :---- :Line as he is about to be denied entry of the Tunnel of Love Sid: What, because I'm short means I can't get no action! :---- :riding the subway Gerald: Sun goes down, stay above ground. :---- :Grandpa: is reading out of Arnold's father's journal, an entry describing a volcanic eruption "It was terrifying and beautiful all at the same time" Grandma Grandpa: kind of like you, Pookie. :---- :Helga: has begun to hug her get off of me you big whale! :---- :Helga: There is no way I'm taking the subway. frame Helga: I can't believe I'm taking the subway. :---- :Helga: weasling out of paying a dinner bill There is no way I'm gonna go back in there, tell them the truth, and wind up washing dishes. frame Helga: I can't believe I told them the truth, and I wound up washing dishes. :---- :Gerald: the last boat available for a fishing contest There is no way we're fishing in a swan boat. frame Gerald: I can't believe we're fishing in a swan boat. :---- :Arnold: There is no way we're calling our go-cart the Mauve Avenger. frame Arnold: I can't believe we called our go-cart the Mauve Avenger. :---- :Oskar Kokosha: to bet Arnold's CD player during a poker game Don't worry, Arnold, there's no way I can lose. frame Oskar Kokosha: I can't believe I lost. :---- :Phoebe: Well, I suppose the only solution would be to tell the manager the truth. pause Helga: That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard in my entire life! :---- :Stinky Petersen: singing She's like a flower blossom! Sid: singing I know it's wicked awesome! :---- :Arnold: to music from Carmen My name's Don Arnold... please have a caramel / Your hair is lovely - do you like my pants? / They're made of satin, the cape's pure Latin - I had it tailored in the south of France! / Chorus: The south of France - your satin pants / Why don't you ask the lady for a dance? / Stinky Petersen: It's time for your decision! / Sid: It's almost intermission! / :---- :Sid: Curly, dressed as a dead bride I can't believe you'd pull such a dirty trick! Eugene Horowitz: I can't believe how nice you look in that dress! :---- :Oskar Kokosha: You keep the money. :---- :Mr Hyunh: This lint is your lint. high pitch voice Mr Hyunh: I'm not your Mother! :---- :a camping trip, Grandpa is showing Arnold and Gerald survival skills. Gerald is eating red berries. Arnold is eating green berries Grandpa: Now, only do this under adult supervision. Red and sweet are good to eat, but I swear by this sonnet, green will make you vomit. Arnold: swallows I thought it was green and sweet are good to eat. Grandpa: No, I've been saying it all morning. Red and sweet. Red and sweet. Arnold: Excuse me a minute. runs off screen and vomits Grandpa: sarcastically You're vomiting, aren't you, Arnold? :---- :is doing stand-up in the school juice bar Helga: My first impression is someone we all know. It's the first voice you hear in the morning, and it goes something like this: Principal Wartz Helga: "Attention, students of P.S. 118, I have an important announcement. Henceforth, all lunch-related activities shall be conducted during the lunchtime period." voice Helga: Whoo, thanks for clearing *that* up, Principal Wartz ---- tonyd1983, 17/10/2006 9:31 AM :Helga and Arnold getting married in Arnold's dream in "Married": :"Now say I do!" :"But I don't!" :"You do?" :"I don't!" :"You do?" :"I don't!" :"You don't?" :"I do!" :"Ha! Gotcha!" :"Grrr!" :Classic! :From "Helga's Parrot": :"Great, just what I need, Bob in stereo!" :From "Helga's Locket", Arnold and Grandpa: :"Who would own a locket like this?" :"Probably someone who's nuts!" ---- SeraphimKiss, 17/10/2006 9:20 PM :I used to be a HA! quote-spitting machine, but it got on my friends' nerves so much that I eventually broke that habit for their sakes. It's been a couple of years, so I can't remember a lot of them word-for-word anymore, but these are some of my favorites that haven't been mentioned already (and they may not be quoted exactly): :(during word association with Dr. Bliss) :Dr. Bliss: "Football." :Helga: "Head!... Did I say head? I meant 'game.' Football game." :Dr. Bliss: "Monday." :Helga: "--Night football!" *falls out of her chair* :That's one that I still quote all the time with a particular friend. We think it's hilarious. :P :"Are you gonna do an impression of that 'special' guy again? You know, the one that says 'special' all the time? Who IS he?"--Mr. Simmons :I don't have it memorized, but I also love Gerald's eulogy for Eugene's fish. It always cracked me up. "Oh yes, swimming was a big thing with him!' :D :"I like your bow because it's pink like your pants."--Arnold (who doesn't love that one?) :Harold: "I think I know where we are!" :Helga: "We're up the creek without a paddle." :Helga: "It's HELGA, Dad. H-E-L-G-A!" :Big Bob: "I know how to spell Olga." :"I whacked a mole! I whacked a mole!"--Lola :Mr. Hynuh: "I am Juliet!" :Oskar: "No you're not. You're a sad man wearing a dress." :Mr. Hynuh: "I am Juliet! Juliet!" ---- margarita12megan12, 19/10/2006 11:38 PM :Mr. Hynuh: "I am Juliet!" :Oskar: "No you're not. You're a sad man wearing a dress." :Mr. Hynuh: "I am Juliet! Juliet!" : :(Yes I am IN LOVE with that one!) : :"All I wanted was the hat and world domination but right now just the hat." -Helga : :"Ohhh brother why doesnæt everyone I know just show up so they all can spend the rest of there lives in this hallway?" -Helga : :"So far we know our suspect is female, lives in the tristate area, and is somewhere in between the ages of eight and eighty seven." - Arnold : :Grandpa: I'll give you both a knuckle sandwich! Grandma: That's odd, I don't remember packing any sandwiches. : :Gerald: (About Coach Wittenberg) But, Arnold, every time we even talk to him, he wants us to join some crazy team! :Arnold:Oh Come On Gerald, He's not gonna make us join some crazy team... Coach Wittenberg: Boys, I want you to join this crazy team of mine... : :Arnold: Grandpa, you can't jettison Aunt Mitzy out the second-floor window! : :Rhonda: How am I supposed to get punch with you standing there? Patty: Try saying the magic word. Rhonda: Move? : :Bob: Not everyone is dressing like you? Miriam: (Dressed as Helga) Look, everyone, I'm the it girl. Helga: AHHHH! : :Grandpa Phil: I'm gonna run for President. Pookie, you can be my campaign manager. What's our slogan? Pookie: Melts in your mouth, not in your hand. Grandpa Phil: Pookie, you're fired. Arnold! You can be my campaign manager. Arnold: (Sighs) Grandpa... : :Arnold: (thinking when he dances with Helga) Oh, man, I really hate this! Helga: (thinking) Oh, man, do I love this or what! : :Helga: (thinks when she dances with Arnold) I'm actually dancing cheek-to-cheek with Arnold! He's holding me tight, his hair smells yummy... Oh, who am I kiddin': I love this guy! Maybe I should stop torturing him? Nah, this is way too much fun! :Helga: Oh... Arnold and I are going to be married! ItÆs true! He did the test 110 times, and... despite the fact that the result revolted him... it always came out the same! Me and Arnold... MARRIED! Oh, itÆs FATE! This is... wonderful... (Arnold & Gerald head toward ArnoldÆs house) Arnold: This is HORRIBLE! :(He'll Change his mind in like 10 years) :Priest: (quickly) Do you, Helga, take Arnold to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish till death do you part? Helga: You got it, padre! I mean, I do. : :Phil: (reading Miles journal) Tommorow I will propose to Stella. Arnold: Does she say yes? Phil:(sarcastically) Why no Arnold! : :Grandpa: "Pookey, I got a roll of tape and I'm not afraid to use it!" : :Arnold: But we have to do something, we can't just stay in here forever. Harold: Sure we can, these guys did. (points at two dead corpses) Arnold: But they're dead. Sid: What's your point? :Stinky: (talking about the Ghost Bride) The Ghost Bride will get you and hack you up, just like her sister and her former intended! :Arnold: (reading headstone) Here lies Cynthia Snell. She lived her life and went straight to... I can't read the rest. :"I'd rather watch paint dry" -Helga : :Harold: I got something to say. Phoebe's a farter! Phoebe's a farter! Hahahahaha! (Suddenly he wets his pants; gulps) Sid: Look! Harold wet his pants! :Helga: He makes me so crazy. I once made a likeness of Arnold's head out of wads of his used gum. Dr. Bliss: Well, Helga, you feel your emotions very strongly, and as long as you're not hurting anyone, its sounds like a great way to express yourself. (Pauses) Did you say used gum? : :Young Helga: I love you, Arnold, and I want to marry you. : :Helga: I need time to come up with a plan to get out of paying! We'll stall! We'll order more food! Lots more food! Phoebe: But isn't that just exacerbating the problem? : :Phoebe: What good qualities can we say about Stinky? Helga: He floats. : :Stinky: How about the Muave Avenger? Arnold: We are not calling our go-cart, the Muave Avenger. (Scene changes) Arnold: I can't believe we called our go-cart the Muave Avenger. : :Harold: What happened? Helga: Any bloodshed? : :That's just a few. =] : :xoxoxoxoxoxo-megan ---- margarita12megan12, 19/10/2006 11:41 PM : I forgot this one :Curly: "Here's Curly" :=] :xoxoxoxoxo-megan ---- SeraphimKiss, 20/10/2006 12:25 AM :Okay, so this one isn't FROM Hey Arnold!, but it's HA!-related: :"I have one eye--she has one eyebrow! We're perfect for each other!"--Plankton (from Spongebob) : OMG, I miss the Nicktoon Summer Beach House! I was sooooooo looking forward to watching all those goofy commercials after those two summers, and then they never came on again, and I was SO DISAPPOINTED. Now I wish I had recorded them. Ah well... :Arnold's little crush on Debbie Thornberry... Hahaha... :And those of you who have watched the "lost episode" on YouTube: :Is it not the most hilarious, quote-able thing you've ever seen!? I made my friend watch it and we quote it aaaalll the time now. :Helga: "We got stuck with these losers--CRACKER and BLACKMAN. Do you believe it?" :Phoebe: "I don't know what you say right now. Want a fortune cookie?" :Helga: "No, Phoebe, I don't want a fortune cracker, we've already got a cracker right here." *points at Arnold* "Why don't you open your eyes a little bit, stupid?" :"Look at his hair! It's the color or corn! How can you resist that?"--Helga :"I'm just getting milk, Grandma, shut up!'--Arnold :Mr. Simmons: "Okay, class, who wants to cover me in peanut butter? I've got plenty!" :Stinky: "I'll do it for five dollars, Mr. Simmons!" :Oh man! Too funny! :D : ---- unluckystunt, 20/10/2006 10:22 AM :Phil: (reading Miles journal) Tommorow I will propose to Stella. Arnold: Does she say yes? Phil:(sarcastically) Why no Arnold! Hahahaha. XD A lot of these quotes seem even funnier when they're read on their own, out of context like this. Here's some more of my faves. I probably butchered them up badly since I'm going by memory. Grandpa: Some kids are just plain unlucky! Bad things always happen to them. I guess all you can do is be there for them in their time of need. But most importantly... never go to Vegas with that kid or fly on an airplane with him! Grandpa: Hey watch it! I only have one hip and it's in my other pants! Grandpa: Wait a minute, I know you... Rex Smithe-Higgins I: Yes, and I know you. Grandpa: So! ...We know each other! (and then Gerald interrupts with "Hey old guys!" hahaha) Sid: You throw like a girl, man. Rhonda: Well you throw like a shrimpy kid with a big nose and stringy hair and his hat on backwards! Sid: No I don't. Big Bob: Are you having fun yet? Helga: Are you kidding? I want off this fleabitten thing at once! Big Bob: But I thought you loved pony rides. Helga: I liked it when I was five! Big Bob: Well how old are you now? Seven? Eight? Helga: NINE, dad. Big Bob: Nine?? When did you turn nine? Helga: Last year, doi! breaks the news of her engagement Big Bob: You'll be throwing your life away! Miriam: Don't make the same mistake I did! Bob looks back all surprised that she said that Oskar: Arnold, I can't believe how handsome you are getting! You must have all the girls after you. Arnold: Well, not really. Oskar: Surely you must have a sweetheart, eh? Arnold: Not exactly. scene of Helga worshipping Arnold in her closet Is it not the most hilarious, quote-able thing you've ever seen!? I made my friend watch it and we quote it aaaalll the time now. The first time I watched that I laughed my ass off. "Why don't you use a knife, you IDIOT!" Kim : ---- Cool, 20/10/2006 6:50 PM :This message has been deleted by the manager or assistant manager. : ---- Cool, 20/10/2006 6:53 PM :Some first season quotes... :Helga "Iggy, whatÆs your motivation?" Iggy "I dunno, IÆm a utensil." :Gerald "Fruits, we had to be fruits. Why couldnÆt we be in the bread group? Or beverages, I could have been a cream soda." Arnold "Yeah well weÆre fruits." :Ms. Vitello "Hey Arnold, whatÆs with your head, you lose a fight with a lawnmower?" Arnold "No, just my hat." :Bus driver "Hey, the next time you get on my bus make sure you take a shower little lady." Helga "Yeah, yeah, stick it in your ear pal." :Arnold "Toesie- wosie this." :Arnold "Dance? Natch babe, me and Gerald are hip to the groove foxy mama." Gerald "Dynomite!" :Phil "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. All it takes to make a kid happy is an extra five bucks. Hey wait a minute, I had a fifty in here! Arnold, come back!" :Arnold "It canÆt get any worse than this Geraldàdid some plaster just fall on my head?" :Jolly Olly Man "HavenÆt you ever heard of supply & demand?" Helga "Yeah, well I demand that you supply me with some ice cream, before I knock your teeth out!" :Bus driver "Ah! I canÆt see! WeÆre all gonna die!" :Helga "Ahhhieee" WeÆre all gonna die! WeÆre all gonna die!" :Arnold "Brainy! What are you doing here?!" Brainy "Uh, I dunno." *then funny sound fx* :Phil "So, some punk kid jumped ya eh?" Hyunh "How was big was this punk?" Arnold "Big." Hyunh "Big punk?" Arnold "Big." Hyugnh "Big huh?" Phil "Oh simmer down you hot headed loonie." :Bib Bob "And to top it all off, weÆre lost!" Helga "Lost?! I thought you knew where we where!" Big Bib "IÆve been totally lost since we saw those signs in Spanish." Helga "What?! WeÆre all gonna die!" :Conductor "Passengers, it may just be a matter of minutes or hours or day or weeks, till the search and rescue team finds our forgotten and stranded subway car, and takes us out of this increasing hopeless situation. So lets all remain clam, no there need toàdoomed! Were all doomed! Why me?!" :Conductor "Attention passengers I have an update. WeÆre doomed, weÆre trapped, IÆm talking to you from the fetal position IÆm scrunched up in small, rocking back and forth trying to think if thereÆs any way out, I donÆt think there is, I really donÆt think there is, do you think there is, no! Thank you for riding the subway, have a nice day! Ahhgh!" :Sam "What? But this is a royal icon. You cannot have the royal icon, its, its royal, plus itÆs an icon. A royal icon." :Gerald "I hope we put in enough baking soda." Phoebe "150 teaspoons should be plenty." Sid "Teaspoons, I didnÆt know it was teaspoons." Phoebe "What did you think ætspÆ stood for?" Sid "Uh, ten square pounds." Arnold "Uh-oh." :Helga "Arnold! Hey Arnold! 21 hours, 58 minutes and 14 seconds until you die!" : ---- Sillmyril, 21/10/2006 7:47 AM :I was watching "World Records" for probably the billionth time and noticed a line I would call an "easter egg". The kids are trying to set a world record in ANYTHING. One of the first records Arnold and Gerald attempt is: Longest Distance Walking Backwards. (not exact) Gerald: "Why are we doing this one." Arnold: "It's a classic" (both out of breath and sitting on a sidewalk bench) Gerald: "How far do you think we've gone?" Arnold: "About a mile" Gerald: "What's the record" Arnold: (get's out book and looks) "Frannie Caudell walked backwards from Santa Monica, CA to Istanbul.............." (they sigh and quit that attempt: Just to check (since I was watching the episode just this morning (live but on a DVR): I rewound the end credits to verify that Toran Caudell was voicing Arnold in that episode. He was. I can't believe I never caught that line before. BTW: I'm new and this is my very first post of any kind. I'd like to say hello. I'll try fill in my profile if I can overcome my shyness. : ---- SeraphimKiss, 21/10/2006 2:11 PM :BTW: I'm new and this is my very first post of any kind. I'd like to say hello. :Welcome! ^_^ :I can't believe I never noticed that name before! Haha. I bet, since he was a kid at the time, he was probably like, "Eeew! I'm not gonna marry Frannie! Cut this line out of the script!" :P :Sam "What? But this is a royal icon. You cannot have the royal icon, its, its royal, plus itÆs an icon. A royal icon." :Loooooooove that one. :) :"I SAID--Stinky, you slay me! Ah-hah-hahaha!"--Helga (something about that one cracks me up every time...) :"I can't stand little sistahs!"--Gerald :Grandpa: "I always see her outside jumping rope, like she's waiting for you to come out and play with her." :Arnold: "She's waiting for me to come out so she can torment me." :"Slippage! Slippage!"--Principal Wartz :Lt. Goose: "Who deployed this writing utencil? It was a calculated act!" *points at Curly* "You! What's your name?" :Curly: "Curly." :Lt. Goose: "Your hair's not curly, boy! What's your real name?" :Curly: "Thaddeus." :Lt. Goose: "...Curly! Go stand in that corner!" :(Harold laughs and gets sent to a corner, then Helga snickers and also gets sent to a corner) :Lt. Goose: *points to Stinky* "You! Stand in the remaining corner." :Stinky: "Why?" :"Lt. Goose: "Symmetry!" : ---- margarita12megan12, 23/10/2006 9:07 PM :Lt. Goose: "Who deployed this writing utencil? It was a calculated act!" *points at Curly* "You! What's your name?" :Curly: "Curly." :Lt. Goose: "Your hair's not curly, boy! What's your real name?" :Curly: "Thaddeus." :Lt. Goose: "...Curly! Go stand in that corner!" :(Harold laughs and gets sent to a corner, then Helga snickers and also gets sent to a corner) :Lt. Goose: *points to Stinky* "You! Stand in the remaining corner." :Stinky: "Why?" :"Lt. Goose: "Symmetry!" :That's another favorite of mine! =] :(from the flood) :Helga: What do you want us to do, act like a tribe? *scene goes to Curly dancing around a hand made guy like an indian* : I don't know if thats completely correct but you get the idea. :xoxoxo-megan : ---- Flank17, 24/10/2006 9:27 AM :There are mine. This one is hilarious. Helga (watching how the girls are making impressions of her): - I'll show them feminine, I'll show them all, they'll be sorry they ever messed with Helga G. Pataki! Eh.. Pfui... These two are great. Helga in dr. Bliss' office, triyng to do not talk about Arnold: -Arr... are no air conditioners working in this entire building? -Arr... arr... architecture of some kind? : ---- epicpiefight7, 25/10/2006 1:51 AM :"Symmetry!" - yes, i love that one! :Stinky? Why don't you come out of your room and have a cheese sandwich? :I can't pa. I'm too forlorn over lost love. :Then can I have your sandwich? :Sure, I don't care. :HOT DOG! :Harold: Arnold, where were you yesterday? You and me were supposed to go to the arcade and order four large cheese pizzas! :^ This line just cracks me up. I mean, what a plan! And Harold's so serious about it. :Gerald: Mmm, mmm, mmm. Arnold dragging a blind Helga across the YMAA dance floor to backwards disco music! Now I've seen everything. :Phoebe: It is a rather extraordinary situation. :Come on! A lady with pink hair, a pegleg and an eyepatch! : ---- epicpiefight7, 25/10/2006 2:00 AM :Also, sometime we should start a new thread and actually go through with the original idea of this thread: have a conversation using only lines from Hey Arnold and try to make it somewhat coherent. Could be cool if we kept it going for a while. : ---- SeraphimKiss, 25/10/2006 8:46 PM :Oh man, can you see Arnold eating four large pizzas? :P I love that quote, though--Arnold lives in fear of Harold at the beginning of the series, and by the end they're like friends (aside from the whole mooning-Wartz incident...). :We really do need to do that sometime. It would have hilarious results. :)